The Great Adventure
by LadyCelestial28
Summary: Natsu is a fire breather and doesn't expect much from his life. Lucy has always felt out of the norm with how she's drawn to things a girl shouldn't be dawn to. What happens when these two teens meet? What does Lucy have to do with Natsu's "tattoo"? May turn to "M" later on.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello again readers or maybe hello for the first time! Welcome to my 2nd Fairy Tail fic. This is heavily inspired by Legend of Zelda(in general) so f you ever played or grew up with it you might enjoy this. I don't own Lucy, Natsu, or anything from Fairy Tail. That is all Hiro Mashima's.**

 **Please read the little A/N at the bottom.**

* * *

She knew she was special. There was always something off about her. Powerful kicks here(deemed Lucy Kick), magic stuff there. Hell the first time she ever picked up a bow she hit the bullseye, first try. It may not seem like much but it was much, but in a world where women are allowed to do anything but stay in the home. She was drawn to the fights, to the bow, to the apothecary. She was an outcast, but she didn't care. She was on a mission.

"Let's stop right there. Who said I was on a mission?" Lucy asked

 _Well clearly I did so start walking_ _or running or hop on a cart to get around I don't care!_

"I don't even know where I'm going!" she cried _._

 _Ok there dear, I understand your worry but trust me. Just walk or ride or run. JUST GO! Onward!_

Listening to the beautiful, awesome voice in her head-

"Awful conceited aren't you?"

 _Don't interrupt my narration or I can totally screw up everything for you_

-Lucy grabbed her bow, quiver, whip, leaving behind what little worldly possessions she had behind.

' _This better be worth it.'_

* * *

He was pretty normal. For living in a village full of performers. He never thought he'll be doing anything special with his life other than performing for various people and doing chores around the villages. Chores and fire, fire and chores. Repeat. But something always bothered him. He had these tattoos of sorts. A fairy, a flame, and a key. He knew the fairy was from his village or at least he was quite certain it was and the flame he was sure it was a brand showing he's a fire eater. But the key, what did they key mean?

 _Yo fire face! Stop dreaming for a little bit and chat around. I'm sure your best friend misses you._

Natsu shot up.

"Who that hell said that?"

 _Me. I have a name but uh, mmmm don't feel like telling you. Anyways you have something to do. I hear that some of your fellow villagers are going to see some royals. Might want to try and get in on that. Hint hint._

"Nah. I don't feel like breathing fire for some prissy asshats that look down on me just because my only decent talent is eating fire, farting, and inhaling food." He commented

 _What if I told you that along the way you'll learn some more about your marks?_

"My marks?" Natsu sat up, interest piqued.

Silence.

"HEY ANSWER ME YOU LITT-"

"Natsu, are you ok? Who are you screaming at?" A petite young girl with white bobbed hair poked her head into Natsu house wondering the cause of the commotion.

"Oh Lisanna. Hi yeah I'm fine just, uh, dozed off, and was startled by a bug crawling on me! Yeah that's it." He quickly made up

"So why would a bug talk to you goof? I swear,' Lisanna shook her head, walking away.

Regaining his composure, Natsu tottled to the village center. Most everyone was going about their own business save for the few older members, who were gathered around the fire pit in the center.

"We can send you Erza. You're ability to requip so fast would surely stun the royal family." Makarov, the elder pushed.

"I will go but only to make sure no one gets out of hand. It's time now to let the younger ones take the spotlight." The scarlet haired requipper resisted.

"Nonsense Erza everyone loves to see you change your armor! Even I still enjoy seeing it after all these years!" MiraJane, older sister of Lisanna, prodded.

"No! That is final. How about Romeo? He's doing very well in his fire poi. And Wendy. Together they would make a wonderful show for the royals."

Makarov, Mira and a few others nodded.

'How about Levy and her team?" Macao interjected. "We can always have some kind of instant bloom flowers for the younger daughters and her majesty."

"I agree and let's send Cana. Her cards always stun the crowd!" Mira cried.

"It is decided. We shall send Romeo Conbolt, Wendy Marvell, Levy McGarden and her partners Jet and Droy, and finally Cana Alberona!" Makarov shouted so that the whole village could hear.

Natsu was still standing there listening to the whole thing.

' _It's now or never,'_ he thought.

"Master, I would like to go preform for the royals."

* * *

 **So what did you guys think? I know I didn't have much for Lucy but I have a lot coming for her should yo guys want me to continue with this. I was iffy on the magic for the characters but in the end it wouldn't be Fairy Tail without magic! And I probably won't be doing much 4th wall breaking unless you guys liked it.** **So anyways R &R and if there's something you want put in there, drop a comment as well. I ask that I am able to get a hold of you on FF tho. Thanks for stopping in and checking it out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm back with another chapter! I have a proposition for you all. I will start dropping in mentions of movies, games, shows, etc, and I will have you guys see if you can catch it. First one who catches it(and comments it) either gets something put in the story or a shoutout. Let me know! I don't own Fairy Tail or Legend or Zelda.**

* * *

"Absolutely not! There is no way we could send you," Makarov shouted.

"Why not? My magic power is fully developed and can, for the most part, control it. C'mon let me go! Please?" Natsu begged.

"Natsu the elders word is final. We cannot have you embarrassing the village anymore than you have before. The last time we took you before highborns, you burnt down their tent and all the clothes they had." Erza reminded him.

"Ok once. Please I want to get away from here. Its been FOREVER!"

"No Natsu. Erza and Makarov have spoken. If it were up to me, I'd send you but we can't have you costing us another paycheck. You'll have to sit this one out, I'm sorry," MiraJane interjected.

Natsu huffed.

"Fine."

He stomped off past Erza, brushing shoulders with her, blackening a spot on her armor.

"He really has learned to control it, Master!"

"I am quite aware but we can't risk him losing control. No one should be around him, not for a while." Makarov said quietly.

* * *

"Can't even let me go to watch. Let that stop me, you'll see. I'll just hop onto Erza's cart when they leave. I'm sure she won't miss some of the stuff that she packs. I mean really she packs too damn much anyways." Natsu mumbled to himself, as he walked back home. He lived on the outskirts of the village, well away from the noise and commotion of the daily life. He never cared much for socialization, but also wasn't one for complete isolation either, so living here was perfect. Climbing up the ladder, he sat down on his minute porch and dozed off.

* * *

"Mind if I hop on?" The blonde asked a random vendor.

"Sure, as long as you don't mind keeping the fruit from rolling off."

"It's a fair trade I suppose. Where are you going? Or we I should say?" Lucy inquired.

"Crocus. Capital of Fiore, ever been?"

"Never. Kinda stayed in my little hovel in my village. I'm Lucy by the way, and your name?"

"Call me Ross. Welp we'd best be off. Onward to Crocus." Ross cheered.

"You seem awful cheery. Is there something going on in Crocus soon?" She asked.

"King Jude and Queen Layla are holding a remembrance for their lost daughter. It's been about what 16 years since she disappeared. They hold a big festival, food stands, fireworks, performers, the whole thing. Every years on the anniversary of when she disappeared from her room." Ross explained.

"That's awful sad. Do they think she's dead? Did they ever have anymore kids?"

Ross nodded.

"They did have more kids. Queen Layla was pregnant when her daughter disappeared. A little boy named Sting was born shortly after, and then later adopted another young child, Rouge. Sadly Rouge ended up gravely sick and passed away. As for the whereabouts to the lost daughter, they do believe she's dead No ransom note was sent. At least that's what everyone knows."

"That's awful. They never got to see her grow up and Prince Sting never got to meet his sister. I don't even know what to say."

"There's always an alter for the princess that people go and pray to in case, by some miracle, she's alive and well. Thy king and queen never lost hope but I think they grow at weary in their later age. At least Sting is married, and already has a set of children." Ross continued.

"Is that even ok?!" Lucy shouted.

"Layla babies Sting so she didn't demand he take the throne until he's ready…which might be a while at this rate. He married Bosco's Princess Yukino and they had a set of twin girls, Amber and Arabella. Strangest names I ever heard."

"I think they're sweet names."

Lucy and Ross continued on quietly.

' _The queen lost two children in such a short time span, how awful. And now she's babying her only child. This doesn't bode well for Fiore. But there's nothing I can do, unless of course there's an uprising. I really should NOT think like this!'_

Dusk had quickly snuck up on the two young women, surprising Lucy. She didn't think she had spaced off that long.

"We'll be coming up on a village known for the performers guild called Fairy Tail. We can stay here for the night, and we can take off again tomorrow."

"OK, that sounds good." Lucy agreed.

With Ross leading her horse and cart farther into the village, Lucy strayed off to a hot spring near the entrance. Bow and quiver within her reach, Lucy stripped and lowered herself into the spring. Dipping her head backwards, she allowed the hot water to melt into her scalp and ease the tension the had accumulated there. Surfacing, she let herself lean against a rock, listening to her surroundings. Having lived on her own since she was very young, she's adapted her senses to heighten as needed. Relaxing is something that she was never good at, listening on the other hand she was. Nocking an arrow she drew her bow back and loosed the previously nocked arrow.

THUNK!

A few strands of pink hair were cut loose and a man fell out from behind a bush.

"GAH! WHAT THE HELL?!"

* * *

 **So they meet...kinda. Yes, I made it so that Layla was still alive(at least for a time[maybe]). Anyways, the usual R &R**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm back again with another chapter of the The Great Adventure. I realize now this title sucks so it's also subject to change.**

 **And shoutout to Animegirl9413 for catching a reference to Tangled but not the other(Some don't watch). You have another chance to catch it. Standard disclaimers for me.**

* * *

Blonde hair, and brown eyes. No not brown, more than brown. More like a carob or hickory color. Yes that was it. Never seen it before but it seemed perfect to him. Her voice sounded like nothing her had heard before. But there was something wrong, he could reach out and touch her. He ran forward but she just kept going backwards. And there was a burning sensation.

 _Wake up!_

Clank! Clunk!

 _Wake up Natsu! I'm here._

"Huh? Wha-?" Natsu sat up looking around trying to recall what just happened. He heard a voice, and felt something wet. He realized now that he had drooled all over himself in the midst of his dreaming. But that wasn't what concerned him. It was his one of his tattoos, the keys. It was burning, and damn was it painful.

"Maybe I should go relax in the hot spring." He told himself, deciding that as the best thing to keep his mind off the pain.

Stepping out of his treehome, he notice Ross riding into the village with her usual haul of fruits

and vegetables. He waved hi as he has seen her many times before coming and going when headed to the capitol. He grabbed an extra set of clothes and set back out on his way to the spring.

 _Splash!_

He quickly ducked behind a bush, and watched. There was a blonde woman, stunningly beautiful, leaning against a rock. He was amazed. Natsu failed to notice her nock an arrow.

THUNK!

"Who's there?"

"GAH! WHAT THE HELL?"

"That doesn't answer my question. Who's there?" She demanded, nocking another arrow.

Natsu crawled out from behind where he was and stood up.

"My name is Natsu Dragneel. I deeply a pologize for not announcing myself." _What is going on with me?!_

"You didn't see anything did you?" the naked blonde asked.

"No ma'am."

"Aright well I suppose I should introduce myself. My name is Lucy."

"Lucy…..what?" _That damn mark just keeps burning._

"Just Lucy. I don't have a last name."

Natsu as curious but he wasn't going to pry.

"Ah well. Sorry Luce but I came here to relax so I'm hopping in whether you're in here or not." And he then strips and jumps in.

* * *

" _What a rude man. First he starts off all kinds of formal and now he just does a total 180. What did I get myself into. Whatever as long as he says over there."_

"So Luce?"

"Hmmm?"

What are you doing in our little village?"

She contemplated on if she should lie or not. The latter seemed like the best bet.

"I'm on a mission of sorts. I'm just trying to find myself I guess. And Ross, being a sweetheart, let me ride on her cart. What about you? What's your story?

"I was left behind by my father, Igneel, after my fire eating was too much to handle. I guess he was too scared of it. That or these marks." He turned to show her the three marks on his body.

"A flame, a key and a faerie? A faerie correct?"

"No it's a fairy, there's a difference. This has a tail. But yeah all the same."

Lucy, keeping her breasts beneath the water, walked over to Natsu. Her hand hovered over the fairy mark.

"May I? I mean is it alright if I touch them?"

"Sure I don't care."

"They're very beautiful, I have to say. And you just had these?" She asked tracing the flame, making her way to the key.

"Yeah, for as long as I can remember they've be-" A feeling of pure euphoria washed over the pair as her fingertips lightly brushed the key on Natsu's upper hip.

Lucy gasped and Natsu turned around and grabbed her by the waist and pushed her against the nearest wall of rock, as if by instinct.

Pushing his lips roughly against hers, Lucy moaned into his mouth loudly, letting his tongue slide into hers and battle for dominance. He was fierce, but she lose this wasn't going to lose.

 _Snap out of it, Lucy! You're saving yourself for marriage!_

Coming to her senses, Lucy unholstered her knife from her thigh and held it to Natsu's jugular vein.

"I think It's about time that we stopped this little session that started without my consent.

* * *

 **Ah yes. They meet and they well start to get it on. But Lucy's all like smart and shit. And as for the spelling of faeries, that's just my prefered way of spelling it. And CONSENT IS SO IMPORTANT PEOPLE. NO MEANS NO! See if you can catch the references. Just remember influenced by Zelda games. Bye all!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I know, I know. I haven't uploaded in forever. I've been busy. So here's a filler chapter. No one's gotten the other reference so yeah! Ros is the whore from Game of Thrones. She catches a ride on a carriage to King's Landing.**

* * *

"Sting, get the girls! Your mother wants to see them." A petite, white haired woman called out to her husband. She was a lovely young thing, shapely figure, caring, and kind. And quite the opposite of her husband.

Sting Heartfilia was a stubborn, gruff man with blonde hair and a scar across his right eyebrow, who had been babied for a majority of his life. Married at 15 and twins at 16, he had to grow up quickly. He never wanted to take the throne and threatened to abdicate if forced to take it. Marriage was enough for him!

"OK I'll go get them. Amber, Bella where are you?!" Sting called out to the twin girls, who were ever so good at hiding.

A squeal rang out from behind one of the girl's cribs, alerting the young father to the location to one of the two of them.

"Girls, your nana wants to see you. C'mon,' Sting called out.

Amber, with white hair like her mother, crawled out from her place behind the crib.

"Hi there little one. Now where is your sister? Is she back here?" Looking behind the changing table, the other crib, the bathroom, everywhere.

"Yukino have you seen Bella bean? She's- oh mom you've got her! Hi Bella bean!"

Layla had a long blonde haired baby on her lap messing with her crown, cooing happily.

"Sting honey how are you?" Layla asked, voice like silk.

"I'm good mother. A was a little scared when I couldn't find Arabella but I know she's in good hands when she's with you."

"Oh baby you just know how to make me smile. I do love babies, you and Yukino made some beautiful girls. Anyways I'm glad you ran into me. I have something important to tell you." The regal woman said cautiously.

Sting stiffened. His mother never got this way unless it was about something serious.

"It's about your sister, Lucy."

* * *

 **Super short, I know. And no references either so you're all good. R &R**


	5. Chapter 5

**Now bare with my lovelies. I just need to get some fillers out to get my creative juices flowing. Anyways there is a reference in here.**

 **Also I don't own FT or Zelda or the reference.**

* * *

"Lucy? I thou-" Sting started, slightly taken aback.

"Thought she was dead? That's what we thought too. But like with you and Rouge, we had an imprint made for her when she was born. A golden key for her, the golden sabertooth for you and a shadowed sabertooth for Rouge."

Layla went silent and placed a hand over her right breast. A soft glow radiated from beneath her elegant dress, drawing Sting's attention.

"It recently started glowing. She's alive and her journey back to us has begun." She said happily.

 _OK now where were we? Ah that's right! Lucy had a dagger up against Nastu's throat for coming on to her. Well we can't let happen. I should intervene hm?_

 _I suggest that you put that down and walk, swim? Swim away. You need him._

 _ **But he came onto me! He deserves to have a little cut here or there.**_

 _Calm down there Harley Quinn you really do need him. Just. Swim. Away._

 _ **Who? You knw what fine! I'll do it.**_

Lucy pulled her silver dagger away from Natsu's throat, leaving a line of crimson liquid in its wake. She put it back its holster and waded over to her clothes.

"I swear to Mavis if you look I will shoot you in between the eyes, without hesitation."

The blonde climbed out of the hot spring, quickly dried and dressed and headed into the village.

Natsu put his hand to the line of blood trickling down his neck. How does someone just come into his life an flip it around like that? And why di it have to be a woman? Most of all what the hell just happened?

 _Well she nearly shot you, you had pleasant conversation, then you tried sucking her face off finally you nearly lost your life. Yeah that sounds about right!_

 _ **Fuck I need that woman!**_

 _Good luck. She's stubborn!_

* * *

 **Again I will get longer and hopefully better chapters. Just need to get this stuff outta the way first. R &R**


End file.
